Yamiyo Potter-Adams
by Dusk the Cybertronian Fox
Summary: When "Cinthy" Potter gets run over by her uncle, she gets adopted by Nate Adams! Rated T for violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**DTCF: What's up, people! I've been going on a Harry Potter fanfic binge, and was rather disappointed when I got to this section. So, I decided to make my own! To those that faced/followed my other stories, I'm not dropping any, but this has been bugging me for a while, and I need to make a HP fic. Ron/Dumbldore/Ginny/Molly lovers, be warned! There will be bashing of these characters. Also, this story is Fem!Harry, I accidently confused a reviewer to** **Chapter One Frozen** **by not clarifying that there was gender bending. Any ways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the old coot would be dead. If I owns Yokai Watch, then Whisper wouldn't be so annoying. Since neither have happened, its safe to say that I don't own.**

Hyacinth, or Cinthy, was having the worst day of her short life. The five year old girl was currently in a tree, avoiding her cousin, one whale... er, pig... er, BOY, named Dudley Dursley. He was playing 'Catch Cinthy', which meant a lot of pain if he caught her. He and his gang ran past the tree she was in, and she counted to ten slowly. When the coast was still clear, she climbed down slowly. "Well, I say, now! What were you doing in that tree?"

Cinthy whirled around in surprise and stared. A big, well, big to her, anyways, ghost stood there. He looked friendly, so she answered. "I was in the tree to avoid my cousin mister. He's a big bully, and likes to beat me up." The ghost frowned, then suddenly gasped. "Wait, you can see me?! But, but, you don't have a Yokai Watch!" Cinthy frowned and asked, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you? You're right in front of me!" The ghost said "Because I am a Yokai! A special, spirit like entity that you can't see without a Yokai Watch."

"Anyways, we're getting off to a bad start. What's your name?" asked the ghost kindly. "Cinthy!" the girl cried happily. "Well Cinthy, my name is Whisper. I came here because the human I serve, Nate Adams, is here on vacation. Jibanyan and I decided to explore, and I ran into you!" Cinthy grinned, and was about to say something when she heard her cousin. She bolted, forgetting to look before crossing the street.

She never saw her uncle run her over.

* * *

Nate was looking for Whisper when he saw the little girl get run over. He ran to her side, calling emergency as he went. He reached her side just in time; a fat kid was running over. "Beat it, kid. I'm trying to keep her alive!" snarled Nate*. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Whisper join up with Jibanyan and start muttering to him. "Why? She's just a stupid freak!? Mummy and Daddy said that she should've died with her parents!" screamed the fat kid, not noticing the attention he was getting from the inhabitants of Little Whinging. "Mummy and Daddy hate her cause she's a freak, and they said they were gonna need my help to beat the freakishness out of her!"

By now, Jibanyan was holding Whisper back from attacking him, but that didn't stop someone in the crowd. A four year old girl ran up to the kid and kicked between the legs. "I hope you're happy, Dudley! Cause of you and your stupid family, my best friend is hurt!" screamed the little girl. The police and ambulance arrived then, and the paramedics got the girl loaded up. The four year old girl was sobbing, her mother came and took her away, whilst saying "There, there. It'll be alright, you'll see." Nate stared blankly at the spot the girl was in.

"Mr. Adams?" asked a police officer, "I'm Mr. Prewett. Would you tell me what you saw?" Nate nodded and went to give his statement. After that, he went to the hospital where she was at. He got told that she was in the middle of surgery, and that if he wanted to, he could wait. After waiting for almost two hours, he saw the man in charge of the surgery walk out. "How is she?" Nate asked quietly, fearing the worst.

"She'll live, but she's got a long road ahead of her, as well as new scars atop the old ones." the man replied, sighing bitterly. "It looks like that family of hers whipped her!" Nate reeled back in shock. He immediately started breathing exercises to calm down. He asked, "Is she going into the adoption system?" The doctor replied with a simple "Yes". "Then I would like to adopt her." Nate said calmly. The doctor glanced sharply at him, then said "Better get a good lawyer. The court would try to keep her in country, if you know what I mean." Nate nodded sharply then walked to the phone, a guy already in mind.

 *** When Nate runs over, he starts performing first aid procedures that you can find in most emergency self help and first aid books.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, everybody! (Crickets) Umm, so I'm updating all the stories finally, and I'll try to keep updates regular. Oh, and I'll be putting up a new poll! Should I make a HP and BATIM crossover, or a HP and Slender crossover. Its up to you, I'll eventually be making both, but which one should I do first?**

Cinthy woke up slowly, and that worried her. She always woke up quickly to please her aunt, but it seemed that, no matter what she did, she couldnt keep her eyes open! "Nyah, is she awake yet, Whisper?" "Not yet, Jibanyan. You must be quiet, she needs to rest." "Mister Whisper?" asked Cinthy uncertainly. "Ah, how are you, Cinthy? You gave us quite a scare!" Whisper asked. "I feel funny, and I'm tired." Cinthy replied, yawning. As she looked around the room, she noticed the cat. The ORANGE cat. With TWO tails.

"Who's that?" she asked, a little freaked out. "I'm Jibanyan, only the greatest Yokai out there! Nyah!" the now named Jibanyan exclaimed, striking a pose that, in Cinthy's opinion, was super cute. "Anyways, I don't know your name, what is it, my lady?" asked Jibanyan, smirking at Whisper's thunderstruck face at the fact that he did have manners. "Oh, My name's Hyacinth, but, everyone calls me Cinthy."

Just then, a man wearing a white coat came in. "How are you today, young lady? You gave everyone quite the scare." he said, unknowingly paraphrasing Whisper. "Umm... OK, I guess. Where am I?" "You're in the hospital right now. You got hurt very badly, so me and a few friends fixed you up." Cinthy was confused. She didn't remember getting hurt. "Anyways, you have someone who wants to see you, a young lady by the name of Victoria?" Cinthy sat up straighter, and grinned widely. "Can I see her, can I see her!?" "I'll send her in." the man chuckled. Leaving the room, Cinthy heard him call someone.

A little girl came running in. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. "Cinthy! You're okay!" she exclaimed. "Hi Vicky. Why wouldn't I be okay?" At this, Vicky looked down, unable to meet Cinthy's eyes. "I overheard the grownups talking. They said you almost died. I didn't want to lose my only friend." Out of the corner of her eye, Cinthe saw Whisper and Jibanyan leave. Vicky started crying, unable to stop herself. Cinthy hugged her and said "You'll never lose me. Well always be friends even if we move super far away from each other. I promise."

Outside the room, Nat, Whisper and Jibanyan were listening in. "If you adopt her, will she be able to be friends with her still?" Jibanyan asked, looking worried. "Yup" Nate said, grinning "After all, there's cell phones, email, and video chats they can do. And we can always visit." "That's a relief." Whisper said "I don't want to break up this friendship." "So, who wants to tell her the good news?" Nate asked, smirking at his two spirit friends. Almost immediately, they started arguing over who could tell her.

 **And cut. Sorry for it being short. I'm hoping to make the next one longer, but till then, Toodles!**


End file.
